gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
LRMF-X01 Longstrike
The LRMF-X01 Longstrike (Longstrike) is a prototype ranged combat specialist Mobile Fighter designed by Spice specifically for the Gundam Fights. The unit combines design properties primarily from both Anno Domini and the Cosmic Era. Technical Specifications The Longstrike is an AI-controlled Mobile Fighter designed for use in the Gundam Fanon Wiki's Gundam Fights, combining technology from both Anno Domini and the Cosmic Era to do so. Visually, the Longstrike is indistiguishable from the M-1A Astray. Technologically, the Longstrike is a completely different piece of hardware. Taking a cue from the GN-006 Cherudim Gundam, Longstrike is primarily a ranged combat machine, and as such bears the tools for said job. Using a Twin Tau Drive hooked up to an N-Jammer Canceller outfitted Nuclear Reactor, the Longstrike is powerful enough for both GN and NGN beam weaponry. In terms of weaponry, the majority of its equipment is NGN, with its CIWS and primary armament being GN. It also incorporates the Armure Lumiere Lightwave Barrier system as its sole defensive armament, with projectors located strategically throughout the Mobile Fighter to recreate the omni-directional barrier of the Hyperion. Two projectors each are also located in each arm, allowing deployment as actual shields in need be. Armaments GN Vulcan: Mounted in the head of the Longstrike are a pair of GN Vulcans. Like all vulcan-type weapons, the GN Vulcans lack considerable stopping power, but possess a high rate of fire that make them useful for missile interception and CQC. Freestyle GN Beam Rifle: A modular weapon modeled after Cherudim's GN Sniper Rifle II, the Freestyle GN Beam Rifle can have components added or removed to fit a wide variety of situations. Equivalent to a sub-machine gun when left to just the base component. Becomes a Beam Rifle when equipped with the small barrel attachment. Becomes a long range GN Beam Railgun when the large barrel extension is mounted when in Beam Rifle form. Side-mounted GN Particle Compressors can be mounted on the side in any form for added firepower at the cost of rate of fire. "Phantom" Beam Saber: The sole beam saber on the Longstrike is a "Phantom" Beam Saber. Variable length and power, the blade can either have double the power, double the length, or anything in between. The saber's hilt also contains Mirage Colloid Technology, allowing the blade itself to become invisible for surprise attacks. The Beam Saber is an NGN Weapon, powered by the Longstrike's Nuclear Reactor, making it more effective against GN Fields than a GN Beam Saber. Type 42-71 Hyper-Velocity Cannon: The primary long-range sniping armament on the Longstrike is the collapsible Type 42-71 Hyper-Velocity Cannon. Based on the Lightning Striker's Type 30-71 Electromagnetic Cannon, the Type 42-71 incorporates both Coil gun and Rail gun technology into a hybrid weapon with immense power and range. Uses a prototype ammo mechanism in which a sliver of metal is shaved off of a cube-like core of ammunition material and then sent through the magnetic rails and coils, leaving the barrel at hyper-sonic speed. Uses a conductive plasma in the barrel to carry the charge from the coils and rails to the projectile, effectively rendering maintenance a non-issue. The unique "Ammo Block" system is good for well over a thousand uses, allowing the weapon to be used for a long type before having to reload. Uses Tungsten for the ammo core, making the cannon highly effective against all forms of armor. Due to the NGN nature of the Cannon, it is powered instead by the Nuclear Reactor. "Fefnir" Palm Beam Cannons: Another close-in weapon mounted on the Longstrike are the "Fefnir" Palm Beam Cannons.